


Dear Mama

by SigmaJump



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Burn, The usual Therion being a bit of a dick, Wow there's a lot of 'Awkward' tags built in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaJump/pseuds/SigmaJump
Summary: "Guess what, Ma? I’m going on a journey!"With those words to his mother's gravestone, country village apothecary Alfyn Greengrass started his journey through the continent of Orsterra. To help those who need helping. Heal those who need healing. And to get away from feelings he doesn't want to share.





	1. I'm Going on a Journey

Guess what, Ma? I’m going on a journey!

Well, do you remember what I was telling you about just yesterday? When I fixed up Alek with that antitussive elixir? Sure did fix him right up, it did. And then Zeph came by—he says ‘hi’ just like he always does—and we were gettin’ to talking. Well, he gave me a talkin’ to about giving out another discount. But you know I am, just gotta help someone in a bind, eh?

But then… he was startin’ to sound like he was getting all serious-like. Even said outright, “You’re keeping something from me, aren’t you?” I was frozen in my tracks right then and there. Gosh, I just… I dunno if I’m ready to talk with him about certain stuff right now. Supposin’ you could call me a bit of a coward. Always puttin’ on that smiling face for everyone, but not really sayin’ what I know needs sayin’. I mean, I reckon he’d have no issue with anything, but you know… I just don’t feel like makin’ things awkward ‘tween us. He’s my best friend, after all.

So anyway, a townsfolk came up runnin’ up to us right then, sayin’ that he had somethin’ to say to us. Turns out there was a real bad emergency. You remember Nina, right? Zeph’s little sister? Well, she’d done and wandered off where she knows she ain’t s’pposed to be going and got herself bit by—get this—a blotted viper. Was a right scary scene. Never seen Zeph turn that shade o’ pale before. Lucky for him I was there, and told him to sit himself down and comfort poor Nina.

So, I up and went to those caves, fought off that viper, and helped myself to some of its venom. Rushed back, gave it to Zeph, and wouldn’t you know it this very morning she’s already feelin’ better. Still gotta stay in bed for a good long while, but at least she’s awake and gonna live a lot longer now. Guess these are the times when it feels darn good fixin’ people up.

So, yeah, time to see just how far my talents will go. Plus… I think it will be better for everyone if I do wander off for a bit. Couple nights ago we went to the tavern, and I ended up getting’ a mite too frisky I think. Good thing Zeph just let me play it off as a drunken joke. I sobered right up soon after, though. Just ain’t sure how much longer I can keep this inside, and like I said you know I can’t tell Zeph… especially knowin’ he still thinks about  _ her _ every so often. Wonders about her sometimes when we  _ have _ been hittin’ the ale.

But… even though I know I’ll be far away soon, I’ll still be thinkin’ of you. Maybe I oughta get one of them notebooks and start writin’ you some letters along the way.

Keep an eye on me, would ya?

I miss you lots,

Love,

Your son.

 

*****

 

“Alf!” 

Alfyn blinked for a second, startled. He had been so deep in the conversation in his mind that he had only half-registered the voice calling out to him. 

“Thank the gods you’re still here,” the voice called out again, rushing up the wooden steps to Clearbrook’s cemetery.

“Come on, Zeph,” Alfyn called back while turning around to greet his friend. “I didn’t ask for a going-away party.” Under his breath, in the rustling wind, he whispered,  _ And I didn’t want one. Don’t give me a reason to stay. _ His mind raced with the myriad of thoughts from the past couple of days, and his heart pounded with the swelling of emotions threatening to burst forth.  _ Dammit, _ he told himself.  _ I’m supposed to be here healin’ people, and how can I do it when I’m the one that needs the healin’ myself? _

Zeph finished running up to Alfyn, and reached up to cling onto his shoulders, head bowed. “Just… a little… present for the road,” he gasped out, exerted from the sprint up the steps. Catching his breath, he stepped back and looked Alfyn directly in the eyes.

_ Just where I didn’t want him looking, _ Alfyn thought.

“It’s nothing special, but...” Zeph said,  grabbing hold of the satchel strap around his shoulder. His brown leather bag had been his companion for as long as Zeph and Alfyn had been learning the apothecary trade. Of course, Alfyn had one of his own. A matching pair, in fact. Both sturdy, durable, and full of as many stains as there are memories. The first potions they had brewed together, the first herbs they had picked together. The satchels were almost as important of tools to the apothecaries as the medicines themselves, with all sorts of inner pouches, dividers, and a thin compartment meant for memos, notes, and other reference materials sewn within. So, naturally, both apothecaries-in-training also made use of it for holding on to all sorts of correspondence. 

Like letters to former loved ones, as one of them discovered when he’d accidentally grabbed the wrong bag in a slightly hungover stupor.

Raising the bag over his head and off his shoulder, Zeph finished his thought, “I want you to take my satchel.” 

Alfyn blinked, caught by surprise again. He had no words as the explanation came. 

“That way, no matter how far you travel, I’ll be right there with you.” 

Zeph beamed, as if he were proud to be of some small part of Alfyn’s upcoming journey.

Alfyn smiled brightly as well, but inwardly cursed.  _ I only wish I wouldn’t have to leave. If I really could just be right here with you. But we both know it can’t happen. _

But, now just wasn’t the time for this. It was never the time for this. So all he could do was keep up that cheeky, charming façade. “Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said it’s nothing special.”

That was a lie. Alfyn knew damn well just how special it was. And Zeph, as straightforward and honest a man that he was, genuinely looked a little hurt by the comment. “I… It was the only thing that came to me…” Alfyn knew that Zeph didn’t mean it, but he felt like there was a slight hint of “ _ What else could I afford? _ ” hidden below the surface. Which, in truth, was also part of the reason he was telling Zeph of his wanting to leave. Clearbrook might be many things to many people, but it was still just a tiny, backwater village. Where—even if Alfyn charged full price for once—the two of them would still just be living day-to-day... and that didn’t even account for trying to save up for Nina’s own education. No, a single apothecary was all this village really needed, Alfyn kept saying.

Though Alfyn knew that that was just a lie he told himself to make it hurt less. That the real reason was that he still couldn’t bring himself to tell Zeph—his childhood friend and practically his brother—what he  _ really _ thought of him. How he  _ really _ felt about him. Especially knowing that, even then, Zeph still yearned for the love of his youth. 

So, he came to this conclusion. He had to leave before he let his feelings show.

Giving a bit of a chuckle, Alfyn patted Zeph’s shoulder with one hand, and took the offered satchel in the other. “Thanks, Zeph. I’ll take good care of it.” He opened his own bag just to make sure that there was nothing irreplaceable—or too personal—inside, and lifted it over his own shoulder. “Here. Why don’t you hold on to mine, too?”

Tears started to form in Zeph’s eyes as he regained his smile. “Now there’s a plan!” He proudly put on the satchel, giving it a pat. “I’ll put it to good use, Alf.” 

Then, he stretched his arms out, to give Alfyn one last hug goodbye.

Only to be stopped by the offer of a handshake.

Zeph sniffled a little, knowing this was really goodbye. But he took the hand, and squeezed it hard. He gave it the best handshake that a friend could give.

Alfyn turned away. It was partially out of not wanting to see Zeph cry, but mostly of not wanting Zeph to see him crying as well. “… Alrighty then,” he started, walking along the path out of the cemetery leading towards the wooden stairs. In his heart he didn’t want to say goodbye, but he knew he had to. “See ya around.” At least he could try to make it sound as if it wasn’t permanent.

“Be safe out there, friend,” he heard behind him.

He didn’t look back, but just continued down the path. Started down the steps. Past the general store, and past Zeph’s house. He gave a final check of his own house. He was never one for having too many belongings, so it was quite bare, though there were still a few papers and vials scattered about. But it looked in order enough. He shut the door, locking it.  _ Don’t want any no-good, dirty, nasty thieves gettin’ in my stuff while I’m out _ , he told himself.

And with that, Alfyn Greengrass turned his back on the village and wandered down the trail, leaving Clearbrook long behind him.


	2. It's Me

Hi Mama, it’s me!

Bet you’re surprised to see me sendin’ you a letter, ‘specially so soon after I left. Well, I reckon it’s a bit of a long story for such a short time. So I started my big healin’ adventure by just plum startin’ to heal people soon as I stepped foot outta Clearbrook. There was this nice fella there, done turned his ankle. Poor thing, so close to town but so far. Though something like that doesn’t really need any fancy herbs, so I just gave him one of those healin’ grapes and sure as the wind blows he’s up and walkin’. I mean, sure, I didn’t use any salves or concoctions, but helpin’ someone is helpin’ someone, eh?

So, a bit down the path I reach that fork in the road. Pull out my map. One way’s Bolderfall, other way’s Sunshade. Still spring, but with summer comin’ up fast, I don’t want to be stuck in the desert by the time  _ that’s _ in full swing, eh? I’m sweatin’ just thinkin’ about it. So Bolderfall it is. And I sure as heck forgot how pretty the scenery is just outside of town sometimes. That waterfall from the Cliftlands is mighty pretty on a sunny day.

So, I’m there followin’ that trail up by the waterfall. Ground’s gettin’ mighty rocky. I guess the good thing is it’s sure easy to spot the herbs growin’ about with no grass coverin’ them up. But then seems I got right turned around looking for all of them, ended up missin’ a sign to Bolderfall and wouldn’t you know it I end up at the entrance to this cave. And outta this cave comes this pack of wild hyaenas. I mean, I knew monsters an’ other wildlife were a bit nasty in these places, but gods, my heart was beatin’ right out of my chest.

Just as the first one is about to attack, I see this glint flashing right in front of my very eyes. And then, comin’ seemingly outta nowhere, a dagger lands itself right in the biggest hyaena’s neck. I’ll save ya the gory details, Mama, but it sure was a sight to see. I’m supposin’ that was the leader, cause the other hyaenas got all spooked, and turned tail right back into that cave.

Behind me I hear this voice givin’ me a talkin’ to, all “You idiot” this, and “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to go alone?” that. I turn round, see this short, little, silver-haired fellah walk past me, grab the knife right out fro—, oh right, sorry, no gore. In any case, he takes his knife back, asks me where I’m headed. I tell him Bolderfall, he says I went way off the course, but he’ll lead me there on one condition. Shows me a bit of a nasty cut on his arm, didn’t say where from, and tells me to fix it. Not sure how he knew I was an apothecary, but hey, a patient is a patient.

I look through Zeph’s satchel—well, my satchel now—in order to get a good salve I had ready. I noticed, while I was searchin’, that the bag  _ did _ feel a little lighter than what I’d thought I’d packed when I’d left Clearbrook, but I guess it turns out I forgot to bring my darn herb encyclopaedia. So anyway,  I clean his wound, we get to Bolderfall, guy says goodbye and I’m there not even havin’ gotten a proper introduction the whole time. But he does warn me about there being a lot of thieves in the area, and to keep an eye on my healin’ items as I’d be likely to need them. Good advice, don’t you think? Hopefully everyone I meet is as honest and helpful as he is.

So, I don’t wanna trek all the way back to Clearbrook. I think to myself, “Well, how about I write a letter to Zeph, get him to send out that encylopedia of mine—good thing he has a spare key—and while I’m at it, I’ll write you a letter too. Told him not to look at it, just to leave it near you. Does mean I’m in this town for a spell waitin’ for the book to arrive, though. Hope I can do some fixin’ while I’m here. Write to you later, Mama.

Love,

Your son.

*****

As he and the stranger got to Bolderfall rather late in the evening, Alfyn quickly found the inn and called it an early night. Upon inventorying his satchel just before sleeping—to see if there was anything else he’d left behind along with the encyclopedia—he was dismayed to realize that he’d also somehow missed a couple of vials he’d thought he packed.  _ Huh…  _ Alfyn wondered.  _ Well, maybe I really was in that much of a rush to leave. _ And his supply of run-of-the-mill restoratives was a mite low.

So the next morning found him exploring the town, stocking up a little on the common essentials, and settling into a quiet tavern to write the letters to Mama and Zeph. Alfyn gave a long sigh as he put down his pen and folded up the letter into an envelope. 

Having finished his letters, his mind turned to daydreaming, and he started to think back to the events from yesterday.

_ He sure was cute. Like an angry little kitten. With fluffy grey hair.  _ He closed his eyes, picturing the other man in his mind. One eye hidden behind matted silver bangs. A billowing cloak making what must have been a wiry frame seem bigger than it was.  _ At least based on his face. Looks like he doesn’t eat right.  _ And, to top it all off, a defiantly quiet attitude.

A shame the guy did have that attitude about him.  _ I mean, I guess he did save my life, but darn that trek here was awkward. _ Alfyn had tried to strike up conversation with the man. Who he was, what the area was like, how he learned to be so good with a dagger. But it was all for naught. All he got back were non-committal grunts, smart-ass comments, and, perhaps most commonly of all, a cool glare. Definitely nothing nearing an actual conversation.

He took the letter for Mama and slipped it inside of another letter—this one to Zeph—and sealed it closed. With that done, he leaned back in his chair and surveyed the tavern he’d found himself in. Small, dingy, but good enough for his tastes. It was a bit too early for him to drink, but from the sounds of it, the local riffraff didn’t have the same qualms about starting early.

“Oye, you hear ‘bout that treasure in House Ravus?” one of them said, over the rim of his cup. Alfyn could make out bits and pieces of the conversation, but was lost in all the “technical terminology” they seemed to be using.

_ Suppose it would be the same for them if I started talkin’ herbs and tinctures over here _ , Alfyn thought to himself.

Just then, the door to the tavern swung open. Alfyn’s eyes widened a little upon seeing his saviour from the day before. 

To his surprise, the short man started walking right to Alfyn’s table. 

“Hey how’s it—…” He started, but got cut off by the realization that the man either didn’t recognize him... or was just plain ignoring him. Alfyn realized that, as it turned out, he was walking to the bar for a noon ale of his own, and Alfyn’s table just happened to be along his way. 

“Oh,” Alfyn sighed, head leaning forward. “Well, I guess the gods just didn’t mean this to be.” 

He got his belongings together shortly after that and left the tavern, overhearing the start of another tale of this House Ravus on his way out.

Earlier, someone in the upper level of Bolderfall had told Alfyn that down in the area near the tavern was where all the “ _ undesirables _ ” of the town lived. 

“Well! No matter. That just means that they need my help more, right?” Alfyn said upon leaving the tavern in an attempt to bolster his spirits. Helping people is what he wanted to do, after all, and what this whole journey was for. Certainly not to escape from feelings he had for his childhood friend.

But, as it turned out, it was hard to feel excited about it. It felt as if, at every turn through the lower parts of the town, he was just met with disdain, suspicion, and just generally felt unwelcome. Nobody wanted help from some out-of-town quack who said he didn’t need any payment.

_ Well, you can’t help the unwilling, _ he told himself again, climbing up to the main town area.  _ Hopefully they were just all healthy back there and didn’t need my services. _

Like before, he wandered a little, making some small gossip with the ladies in town as he went. The ladies always seemed to love chatting it up with Alfyn. It was rare to see someone new in town, especially one as “tall and ruggedly handsome” as he was (according to the ladies, at least). It took no time before he had a few offers to meet a few daughters, but he respectfully turned them all down.

“My herbs are the only companions I need right now while there’s people out there in need of some healin’!” he exclaimed, deferring attention away from both the incredible awkwardness of such a situation, but also from the hidden fact that he just wouldn’t be interested in their daughters in the first place.

He continued walking along the town’s paths and, as if by fate, once again came across the silver-haired man. Even from there, he could faintly make out the man muttering something to himself. 

“The famed treasure of House Ravus, indeed...”

“Oh, hello again,” Alfyn greeted, pleasant as ever. “I see you had your fill of the tavern today?” 

He paused for a response, but didn’t get one. The man seemed preoccupied.

“…So I’m going to sneak into the mansion,” the man mumbled, still talking to himself. Alfyn found this line a bit disconcerting.

From what little time he’d spent in Bolderfall he had already heard of the House Ravus, and had seen some of its security force— _ More like a private army, _ Alfyn thought at the time—and he’d heard that there was a prominent lady of the house in charge of it all. That was about it, though.

“…? Yeah? What is it?” the man asked, finally noticing Alfyn, who had closed the distance between them.

“O-oh, uh, nothing. Don’t mind me. Just... just passin’ by is all,” Alfyn stammered out. He could feel his cheeks turning red, both from embarrassment and also from the chance to talk to the man again. “S-so! You need to get into that big house up there, eh?” he asked, gesturing towards the large mansion dominating the town, sitting high atop an outcropping of mountain.

“… Yeah…” The man seemed rather annoyed that he’d let himself be overheard. But, he appeared to resign himself to the fact that Alfyn had heard in the first place, and he gave him a once-over. “I could… probably use someone like you on this. You want to pair up with me on this?”

Alfyn sputtered a little. “W-what? Me? You? Pair up? Whatever for?” Alfyn’s head started spinning. He had barely gotten a full sentence out of the man yesterday, and now here he was, standing there like a fool while this beguiling and somewhat attractive man asked him for a favour. “I mean… yes! Sure thing!”

The man raised his visible eyebrow. “You sure you’re feeling all right?”

“Right as rain,” Alfyn beamed. The man stared at him again, trying to get a grasp on Alfyn’s quirks.

“... Hmph,” he snorted. “The mark’s House Ravus. Just keep quiet and try not to get in the way, okay?”

Alfyn gave a thumbs-up. “Sure thing, mister, ah…”

A soft, annoyed sigh emanated from the other man. “Call me Therion.”

“Mr. Therion? Or is that your first na—”

“Just. Therion.” Therion looked like he was already starting to regret this decision. “Look, I’ve already…  _ acquired _ … a letter allowing us entrance past the main gate. It’s supposed to be for merchants, but I’m clearly no merchant, and obviously have no wares you sell.  _ You _ , medicine man…”

“The name’s Alfyn. Alfyn Greengrass, remember?” Alfyn cheerfully reminded Therion of his name that he’d shared the day before during the walk to Bolderfall.

“Right. So you’re an apothecary,” Therion reminded himself. Alfyn nodded, delighted that he’d remembered. “Well, that will have to do. When we get to the gates, you tell them that we’re there to offer the lady of the house some of the finest youth-restoring serums in the land.”

Alfyn scrunched his nose. “But Therry, I don’t have anything like that. Plus I don’t charge for my services.”

Therion stared at him, then shook his head irritably. “... You’re an idiot, you know that? And who the blazes said you could call me Therry?” 

Alfyn rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn’t realize that giving him a nickname would bother him that much. 

“You’re going to want to learn to lie fast if you want to survive outside of whatever backwater village you came out of. Not everything is all roses in the real world.”

With that, Alfyn was really starting to regret his decision to help just as much as Therion was starting to regret asking him. As cute as Therion might be, his attitude was just getting to be a bit too much for Alfyn. But…  _ Maybe I just caught him on a bad day? _ Alfyn thought to himself hopefully.

“In any case,” Therion grabbed Alfyn’s wrist, and pulled him up the stairs to House Ravus, “Just follow my lead, and you’ll be fine.” 

Alfyn nodded, still having no clue what was actually going on. Except that Therion was practically holding his hand, and it felt darn good, Therion’s sour attitude be damned.

As they reached the top of the steps and approached the manor gates, Therion released Alfyn’s wrist. He then somehow changed his slightly slouched posture instantly to a full and proper upright stance, and  confidently walked up to the guards and started talking to them. Alfyn was only half-listening, as he was soon distracted by the sheer scope and splendour of the estate. Surrounded by a high wall was the fanciest home Alfyn had ever laid eyes on. Anything that could shine sparkled beautifully in the setting sun. The mansion itself seemed big enough to house an entire village, let alone one family.

And then came a soft elbow to his gut. And a tug on his satchel straps.

“Yes, sir. This here is Mr. Greengrass, a travelling apothecary. As I said, I am his manager and client liaison,” Therion claimed, in a proper, high-brow tone of voice Alfyn thought impossible from him. “So, unless you’d rather I tell Lady Ravus about this poor treatment by her staff...” he trailed off.

“Ah, n-no, sir!” one of the two guards in front of the gate panicked, gesturing frantically towards the mansion. “You go right on ahead, sir.” The other guard then hurried to open the gate. Once they were allowed entry, Therion gave a slight nod of thanks to the guards that Alfyn copied, and promptly led Alfyn into the manor grounds.

Once they were out of earshot, Therion stopped dead in his tracks and wheeled around, getting right in Alfyn’s face. “Would it  _ kill _ you to pay attention? Do you bloody  _ want _ to be thrown in gaol?”

“WHAT!?” Alfyn started to scream. “What do you mean ga—” Therion’s eyed bugged, and he slapped his hand over Alfyn’s mouth.

“You. Shut up. And you shut up  _ now _ ,” Therion hissed. “You know what, this is why I work alone.” He shoved Alfyn back, though not hard enough to knock him down. “You. Just go back to town and do whatever the hell it is you do. I’m in, I don’t need your help anymore.” 

Alfyn was crestfallen. He didn’t mean to ruin everything... 

Therion continued, “Just tell the guards you needed to go back to the inn to fetch some missing product. And don’t come back.”

Alfyn was at a complete loss for words. He lowered his head and closed his eyes he he listened to Therion move on ahead, not wanting to watch him leave.

“You should really listen to your friend,” a deep voice called out from behind Alfyn.

“Gadzooks!” Alfyn cried out, spinning to meet the voice. He succeeded in tripping over himself landing flat on his behind.

“Apologies for startling you, Mr. Alfyn Greengrass of Clearbrook,” said the man. An older, bearded gentleman in fine butler’s attire. “But I have a favour to ask of you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, courtcourt is an awesome editor. All praise courtcourt.
> 
> Hopefully will get a good backlog of chapters ready for weekly updating.
> 
> Poor Alfyn... Heart broken twice is as many days.


	3. Rich People Sure Are Weird

Gosh, Mama, rich people sure are weird.

I’m kinda surprised myself I’m writin’ to you again so quickly. Not long after I wrote to you yesterday, I ended up running into that funny silver-haired guy. His name’s Therion. Not sure if that’s his first name or his family name, though. I think I’ll call him ‘Therry’. He seems like a Therry.

Well, seems like Therry’s into some weird business. He asked for help in order to visit this really fancy house here. He said he needed to talk to the lady of the house for something or other. We get to the front of the house, and then he just plain goes off on his own. Kind of rude to leave me like that.

But then I get the fright of my life—standin’ right behind me that whole time was the butler of the place. He said his name was Heathcote. And I sure as heck don’t know how, but he knew who I was. My name, at least. An’ just the way he said it, Mama. It was real scary. Maybe I’m glad Therry decided to go talk to that lady without me.

The Heathcote fellah tells me just to go back to the inn, that the guards won’t bother me none when I go. Says I should pack my stuff up for an early trip in the morning. I must’ve looked right scared stiff, so he laughs and tells me it’s nothin’ wrong or nothin’ serious. “Yet,” he says. He just has a job for me to do startin’ in the morning. That “it would be in my best interests.” Well, I’m still scared outta my boots so I agree all quick-like, and off I run to the inn. Well, maybe a little detour to the tavern cause who wouldn’t need a good drink or two after an experience like that?

I wonder whatever happened to Therry. Hope he met that lady he wanted to. He said something about if things went wrong we’d be thrown into gaol. Is that Ravus lady really that angry? Though Therry seems like the kinda guy who wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Still a pretty scary thought that rich folk can just for no good reason throw someone they don’t like into gaol.

Plus, if someone like Heathcote is on their staff then the head of the household’s gotta be some real scary big shot. Plus their security’s like some kinda private army, even. I’m just picturin’ her now, some bitter old granny dominatin’ the family while sippin’ on her fancy tea. Now I’m kinda laughin’ thinkin’ about it.

Just before he left to go inside the mansion, Mr. Heathcote told me to make sure I prepared for the Woodlands, and the Frostlands. Wonder what the heck job this is that I’ll be travelling so far. Plus he seems mighty certain I’m takin’ it. So now I gotta write Zeph and let him know to send that herb encyclopedia all the way up to S’warkii now. There oughta be plenty of stuff to pick in the Woodlands. Hopefully won’t pick anything poisonous before I get the book though. Can’t heal no one if I up and poison myself, right?

Well Mama, I gotta be headin’ off to meet up with Mr. Heathcote, and send this letter off to Zeph.

Love you lots,

Your son.

*****

Alfyn set the pen down and clasped his fingers together, stretching his wrists outward. A cool morning breeze came in from an open window, blowing across his bare, exposed skin and helping him to wake up. Outside, the pleasant chirping of happy birds lilted over the winds, along with the quiet stirrings of a town just waking up. All in all, it was peaceful.

“Good to hear the birds’re having a good time this eaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh—” Alfyn heartily yawned.  _ I’d still be happily sleeping away if I were back in Clearbrook. _

He rose from the chair and arched his back and shoulders, hearing the odd crack as he stretched. Aflyn then dragged his feet over to the room’s wash basin and splashed some water onto his face to help wake himself up a little more. 

An unexpected knock at the door shook the last of the cobwebs out of his head. 

_ Already had my wakeup call this morning, what is it now? _

“Excuse me, sir,” the innkeeper’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Your breakfast is ready.”

Alfyn hastily found and threw on his shirt before opening the door. Sure enough, the innkeeper was there with a tray of eggs and toast. And, much to Alfyn’s delight, a steaming mug of coffee.

And while it looked appetizing, Alfyn didn’t recall having placed a request for it. Surely it belonged to someone else? 

“But, Miss, I didn’t order any breakfast,” Alfyn tried to correct the lady.

She smiled in response. “This is courtesy of House Ravus. A note was delivered, along with the payment for your meal.” She handed off the tray to Alfyn, who still had a perplexed look on his face. The busy lady that she was, she had no time to offer an explanation. However, she did offer the parting words, “Oh, and I was told about your check-out this morning. Just leave the key on the front desk if my husband is not there, seeing as the Ravus’ covered your stay as well.” 

With that, she left Alfyn standing in the doorway. He just stood there with a muddled expression and the tray of food, watching as the innkeeper turned back down the hall to wherever it was she was needed to be.

“Well, I suppose it’d be wrong of me to turn down a free meal,” he muttered, shrugging. Closing the door behind himself, he headed back to the writing desk with the breakfast. He set the tray down beside the letters to Zeph and Mama and sat down again. As the innkeeper had said, there was a letter leaning up against the mug of coffee. Alfyn picked the letter up, examining it. On the front was simply his name written in fine penmanship. On the back was a wax seal bearing an ornate design that could only have been the Ravus family crest. After a moment of thought, he broke the seal, and opened the letter.

> _ Alfyn Greengrass _
> 
> _ Sir,—I trust that you have taken heed of my advice and are indeed prepared for an early leave this morning. I offer my sincerest apologies that I cannot be there in-person to present you with this information regarding the task at hand. Alas, the business with Mr. Therion had taken longer than anticipated. But do not fret, you two shall reunite soon enough. _

Alfyn let out a sigh of relief that he had been keeping in ever since last night. Therion was safe. Nothing bad had happened after all.  _ You just got yourself all worked up over nothing again _ , he scolded himself. And then his heart skipped a beat, re-reading the line “you two shall reunite soon enough”. He took a long sip of the coffee, and continued to read.

> _ As for the job that I had mentioned last night, it is still available. Quite simply, we have requested Mr. Therion to collect something of the utmost importance to House Ravus. As he is quite eager to proceed with his task, we worry that he may go about it rather hastily and rashly. Your job is quite simple: Accompany him. _

Alfyn felt his heart race again. _ Accompany him? I—I get to spend more time with him…? Go on a job with him…? _

> _ Should he require any assistance, whether it be use of your medical skills or anything else, we would be most appreciative if you would oblige. Additionally, and at your convenience, would you please send correspondence to House Ravus with regards to your location, status, and expected destinations? We ask you of this task as we highly doubt that Mr. Therion would provide the same courtesy even if asked. _

Alfyn let out a small sigh.  _ Oh good, more letters. I suppose I ought to stock up on papers while I’m in town. _

> _ As for compensation,—  _

“Compensation…?” Alfyn whispered out loud.

> _ — trust me when I say it will be well worth your while. As you can tell by the security forces under our employ, we treat all those under our house as best as can be done. A job as important as yours is no exception.  _
> 
> _ Forgive me, but as with all potential employees of House Ravus, I have taken the personal liberty of verifying and accounting for your history. I am aware of your... shall we say  _ generous nature _ when it comes to dealing with the financial aspects of the apothecary business. _

Alfyn let out a nervous laugh upon reading that.  _ Sounds like something Zeph would say... maybe a little more stuck-up, though. _

> _ It would do no good for our staff to be on the road with no means of taking care of themselves, so as part of your correspondence with House Ravus—provided you give us enough notice of your pending whereabouts—we will pre-arrange your stay at any boarding house you may come across. As you may recall from our brief conversation last night, your first destination shall be the village of S’warkii, in the Woodlands. The inn there has been made aware of your arrival in two nights. _
> 
> _ In addition, House Ravus will provide you with a modest stipend to cover business expenses. This stipend will be sufficient both as it relates to your job with House Ravus, and for your devotion to ensuring all who need your services can make us of them. House Ravus certainly does not object to the charitable work an apothecary such as yourself provides. _
> 
> _ If you please, do take care not to divulge this information with Mr. Therion. He seems the type that may take offense to this level of assistance, and perceive this salary as a slight against his chosen means of income. _

That last line caught Alfyn’s attention.  _ You know, I never did get what exactly Therry’s job even was. I guess it had something’ to do with why he needed to meet Lady Ravus. _ He considered what little the letter said about Therion’s role in this. He had to “collect” something, apparently. _ Is he some sorta bounty hunter? That sounds awfully excitin’ _ .

> _ Treat the breakfast accompanying this letter as well as your room to be our offering in exchange for merely considering this proposal. Lady Ravus and myself will be seeing Mr. Therion off at nine o’clock this morning. We hope to be seeing you off, as well. _
> 
> _ Yours respectfully, _
> 
> _ Heathcote _

Alfyn let out a low whistle while he set the letter back down upon the desk.  _ This sure is some big opportunity, _ he told himself.  _ But can I really do somethin’ like this? _

They were going to be seeing him off this morning, apparently. While he had gotten up earlier than usual, he realized just then that he had no clue as to what time it really was. He took his timepiece out from his pocket to check. Quarter-to-nine. 

_ By Aelfric’s grace, I’m gonna be late, _ he panicked. Alfyn took the fork and started shovelling food in his mouth almost faster than he could swallow. Luckily, the coffee had cooled down enough while Alfyn read through the letter so that he could toss it back in a quick series of loud gulps. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he threw on his vest and shawl.  _ At least I was smart an’ packed last night, _ he reassured himself while grabbing his satchel from the bedside and tossing that on as well. He took a quick look in the mirror, seeing a fine mess of hair and a couple day’s worth of stubble.  _ Close enough, _ he thought as he grabbed the letters to Zeph and Mama and left the room, locking it behind himself.

After heading down the stairs, he headed to the front desk to hand off the key. He greeted the innkeeper’s husband working there, and handed off the letters for posting. Alfyn gave his compliments on the delicious— if voraciously eaten— breakfast before making his way to the rocky outcropping that signified Bolderfall’s entrance.

The streets were a little more crowded as morning was making a full swing into action. He smelled freshly baked bread from a nearby bakery, and heard the chatter from the same housewives he’d talked to the day before. And, as he neared the mercantile by the town entrance, he saw an older, formally-dressed man that he recognized from the day before as well.

Beside the man, Alfyn could see Therion engaged in conversation with some rather fetching young lady.  _ That can’t be Lady Ravus, can it? She looks barely my age if a day. _

“Well, Mr. Greengrass, good morning,” Heathcote greeted him. He caught Alfyn a little off guard as the apothecary was observing just how well Therion was getting along with the young lady.

“M-mornin’,” Alfyn stammered, looking back towards Therion and the girl.

Heathcote continued, “It is most certainly a pleasure to see you. I trust you are ready to resume your journey?”

“I sure am, Mr. Heathcote—” Alfyn started, finally giving Heathcote his full attention.

“Now, now, as I told you yesterday, just Heathcote will be fine,” the House Ravus butler corrected Alfyn with a low chuckle.

“Gosh, well, okay…” Alfyn replied, unsure whether he could be so informal with someone so clearly formal. And with a lot of power behind him. 

The sight of Therion talking with the lady distracted him once more, and Heathcote gave a small, polite laugh.

“And as you can see, there is your new travelling partner. You can trust me when I say he is physically unharmed from yesterday’s events.” Heathcote had a bit of an odd look when he said that, rubbing his arm slightly, as if there was a recent injury underneath his sleeve. “His ego may be a little bruised today, though.”

He smiled and paused, as if he needed a second to decide how to phrase what would come next. “... As it was not certain that you would accept, I could not permit myself to give you the full details of his assignment. And, even now, I do not believe I have time to provide you said details. He should be able to fill you in once you have begun your travels. To remind you of your task, we just need you to keep a watchful eye on him. Provide him any assistance he needs.”

Alfyn pondered the turn of events. It didn’t sound so bad overall, considering that he was planning on travelling around the continent anyway. And getting to spend time with Therion was an added bonus. Therefore, being hired for this purpose didn’t bother him particularly. But, despite that, one question kept coming back in his head. 

“Why me, though? I’m just some small-town apothecary, I’ve barely even been out of my village much.”

Patting Alfyn’s head almost like an affectionate father, Heathcote laughed. “My boy, you sell yourself short. What you lack in experience you make up for in spirit. Determination. Pluck. And I think this might be what your friend will need most in the coming times. Why, I remember in my youth I was a bit like him,” he nodded at Therion. “Determined to make the way in the world, on my own, in my own way. Mayhaps I was a bit headstrong... Ah, I shan’t bore you with tales from days gone past.”

Though to be fair, Heathcote had stopped as he knew he no longer had the full attention of Alfyn. The apothecary was once again eyeing the conversation between Therion and the Lady Ravus.

“Ah, yes, I do not believe I have introduced you to Lady Cordelia Ravus,” Heathcote gestured towards the girl just as she laughed at something Therion said.

“Ah, she sure is pretty,” Alfyn responded, almost wistfully.

“Indeed,” he replied. He was accustomed to those first meeting Cordelia to say similar such things. But he noticed the tone in Alfyn’s voice as well. From that, he could tell which of the two he was really looking at. And, chuckling inwardly, why.

Whatever Therion and Cordelia were discussing had ended. Therion had the look of a professional on his face, while Cordelia looked… somewhat yearning, Alfyn noticed.  _ Maybe… does she…? Nah… she’s one of them rich types with fancy dress balls and suitors and…  _

To Alfyn’s surprise, Therion lifted his head, and locked eyes with him. While Alfyn may have at first thought Therion was presenting himself as a professional, he could see an anger and frustration in his stare. Therion looked at him for a moment, then quickly turned and started to head out of town. Alfyn took a couple strides to try to catch up.

“Mr. Therion!” Cordelia called out, just Alfyn had caught up to where she was herself. It was clear she was paying no heed to the apothecary.

Therion turned, facing the two of them. “What is it  _ this _ time?” he asked, noticeably irritated.

“Please… do take care out there,” Cordelia gave a pleading look.

“Heh,” the thief gave a sarcastic chuckle.

Taken aback, Cordelia asked, “... Did I say something amiss?”

“Never thought a man of my talents would be working for someone like…”

Alfyn wasn’t sure if Therion was talking to Cordelia, or just talking to himself out loud.  _ And just what  _ are _ those talents, anyway? _

Therion shook his head, and turned away, back to the road ahead. “Ah, it’s nothing.”

After that, Therion said something else, but Alfyn missed it due to a sudden hand coming down on his shoulder. It was Heathcote’s.

“I trust you’ll be taking this job, then?” he inquired.

Alfyn gave a thumbs up. “Sure thing!” he accepted proudly.

Therion resumed his exit from Bolderfall as Alfyn sprinted to catch up. Just before reaching his side, he stopped, and turned back to face the Ravus duo.

“Goodbye, Miss Cordelia! Heathcote!” Alfyn grinned as he gave his farewell as if they were friends he’d known his whole life.  _ At least this time I ain’t half to tears, _ he thought, remembering his farewell to Zeph.  _ To think that was only a couple o’ days ago, even. _

Once Cordelia and Heathcote turned away to head back to the Ravus Manor, Alfyn turned in kind, this time to join the departing Therion.  _ This is gonna be a long journey _ , _ but I think it might be fun, _ he told himself, excited to get this brand new adventure started.

Once he caught up with Therion, Alfyn gave him a jovial pat on the shoulder. “Hey, partner. So you wanna tell me anythin’ I should know about your job?”

Therion deftly twirled around, causing Alfyn’s arm to drop, and in the same swift motion grabbed a hold of Alfyn’s shirt collar. Not hard enough to cause pain, but the speed caught Alfyn off guard with a gasp. The thief pulled Alfyn’s face down to his level, glaring intensely.

“Eh, he, he, uhhh,” Alfyn laughed nervously. Despite the fear of what might be coming, it was still nice being this close to Therion’s face. For the first time he could see what was hidden underneath his long bangs—the outline of a scar along the eye.

Therion raised his hand, one finger raised as well. It was then Alfyn noticed that Therion was also now wearing some odd-looking bracelet. A single chain link attached to it had caught his attention via its dangling and soft tinkling. “Here’s the rules. One: You do not touch me unless it’s part of your job as an apothecary.”

“Okay,” Alfyn nodded.

“Two,” he added while raising another finger. “We are not ‘partners’. I’m only doing this to get this damned thing off,” he gestured his head towards the bracelet.

_ Huh? Wha? That’s a weird thing to say, but okay, _ Alfyn wondered, still unsure of what that thing even was, why it was apparently stuck on Therion, and why he wanted it off so badly. But, Therion didn’t really seem to be in the mood to explain, so Alfyn didn’t ask.

“Sounds reasonable, Therry,” Alfyn tried his best to sound amenable to these demands.

“And three,” one more finger raised. “Do  _ not _ fucking call me ‘Therry’.” 

With that, he lowered his hand and released Alfyn’s collar. Adjusting his mantle, he turned around and headed down the dusty mountain path towards S’warkii. The early morning sun shone brightly overhead. Birds sang in the trees. A faint wind was blowing.

And Therion marched ahead, hands balled into fists beneath his cloak.

_ Yup. This is definitely gonna be a long journey _ , Alfyn commiserated.  _ And probably isn’t going to be that much fun. _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, again, to courtcourt for some awesome editing and suggestions.
> 
> Started this fic to see what it would be like doing an Alfyn/Therion fic, but from Alfyn's perspective and route. I think it's gonna work out juuuuust fine.


End file.
